DESCRIPTION: (Adapted from the application) The primary function of the Biochemistry Section is to provide reliable assays for the measures used in obesity-related research at the University of Pittsburgh, including amino acids, insulin, lipids, lipoproteins, and vitamins. The primary function of the Genetics Section is to provide genotype assays for genes of interest to Obesity/Nutrition research at the University. These include genes involved in lipoprotein/lipid metabolism, obesity, bone mineral metabolism, and glucose metabolism. Both the Biochemistry and Genetics components of the core will provide consultation to investigators regarding the selection of assays to include in specific research studies, on appropriate procedures for preparing samples, and on the availability of other assays on the University of Pittsburgh campus. The Biochemistry and Genetics Core provides long-term storage for blood and cell samples from all patients seen in the Metabolism Core, develops new biochemical and genotype assays to meet the needs of ONRC investigators and to stimulate new research directions, provides training opportunities for students, postdoctoral fellows, and staff members from other laboratories, and aids in the preparation of grants and manuscripts.